supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephostopheles
Mephistophilis is an extremely powerful demon and a servant of Lucifer during his attempted overthrowal of God, and the famous corruption of Faustus. Physical appearance Mephistophilis is remarked to have appeared to Faust wrapped in a cloak of deep black, indistinguishable from the shadows except for those bright, red eyes. As a being, he does appear as a towering figure in a capacious black robe that appears to consist of shadows, with no distinguishable features except for pepper-red eyes. His eyes are the only things that expose his spiritual identity,as in his moments of fury or when he wishes people to know who he is, they flash red. His host is a tall man in his late forties - a lawyer, as Mephistophilis remarks that he likes lawyers - with precisely-combed long black hair, leaf-green eyes and a face that betrays alcohol abuse and a failing health. His host is never seen out of a black suit, red tie and black leather duster, with three gold rings on his left hand. Personality Mephistophilis is a very complex character at heart. In the beginning, he was regarded as extremely prideful and, according to Gabriel, a real serious gambler. ''He appeared to enjoy seeing intense situations play out in front of him, especially confrontations. He appears to have been extremely loyal to Lucifer at first, joining him in his hatred and disapproval of humans. However, he had a change of heart after God upturned their rebellion and damned Mephostopheles to Hell...and when he actually observed human behaviour throughout all of history up until the 21st century. At this point, he developed a genuine respect for humans which cut him off from most other demons. He was a very blunt and pragmatic person, and did not hesitate in trying to persuade Faustus from signing a deal with Lucifer. He had a great amount of respect for Lucifer in terms of power, but in terms of character Mephostopheles viewed him to be a '''corrupt, sanctimonious elitist'. He was not afraid of defying or insulting Lucifer, even to his face. Mephistophilis was cunning and deceptively intelligent, able to manipulate others by feigning subservience and inferiority without exposing his true colours. He remarks that he loves lawyers and enjoys watching situations explode before his eyes in courtrooms, which is why he decided to possess a lawyer upon his escape from damnation. Despite his calm, serious and seemingly harmless demeanour, Mephostopheles was a terrifying opponent and had an intensely brutal temper, which he remarks that he finds unfortunate. When threatening another person, he remains calm but others detect the promise of violence, agony and suffering beyond any calculation. Powers and Abilities As Lucifer's former second-in-command and an archangel, Mephistophilis is extremely powerful, easily one of the most powerful beings in creation, succeeded or rivalled obviously by Lucifer himself. Mephistophilis is vastly respected and infinitely more feared among other spirits for his power, and regarded by Castiel as a supernova in a tuxedo: * Transformation: Mephistophilis is able to physically transform his true shape, shown by him appearing as either a stream of darkness or a towering hooded figure who is draped in shadow, even able to display his red eyes. * Flight: In his disembodied form, he is able to fly against extremely strong winds very quickly. * Invulnerability: Mephistophilis is tremendously durable and resistant to incredible amounts of damage - when a grenade explodes in point-blank proximity to him, he is knocked back but is left absolutely unharmed by the effects of the explosion. He is also resistant to immense physical attacks, such as strikes from other archangels. He can feel, but not be killed or repelled, by bullets or knives or clubs, even if struck in the head. * Possession: Mephistophilis is able to enter and take over the bodies and minds of human beings. He appears in a stream of black shadows when entering and does so through the mouth. Because of his immense power and status as a devil, his host screams during his entrance. * Immortality: He has an infinitely long lifespan, remarked to have nearly lived as long as Lucifer, enough to have seen him turn corrupt and megalomaniacal and to have endured his expulsion from Heaven. * Superhuman strength: Mephistophilis possesses vast superhuman strength and physical power, and endows almost eighty/ninety-per-cent of this strength into his host. Physical blows with his hands and feet can crack skulls and rupture stone structures, and he can easily break the necks of human beings with his bare hands. Mephistophilis, when he is beaten at gambling, furiously picks up a snooker table with both hands and smashes it devastatingly hard down on the ground, splintering it in an explosion of shards. He can also throw a seven-foot muscular man across nearly half a mile with just one arm. * Umbrakinesis: Before and after taking a host for himself, Mephistophilis can manipulate, generate and expel shadows with his mind and with hand gestures. He can cause total darkness in a hall with the snap of his fingers. He can also launch columns of thick darkness from his hands as offensive blasts and create shields out of shadows that are powerful enough to deflect bullets and powerful magical weapons. * Empathy: Mephistophilis can read the emotions of other beings, and even manipulate them to his own advantage - he does this during gambling matches because he wants to have an 'intense match' every night. He can make a person feel furious, depressed, desperate vengeful or frightened with simply his mind. * Super stamina: Mephistophilis does not tire or require sustenance or sleep to sustain himself when possessing a human host. * Telekinesis: Mephistophilis is extremely proficient in telekinesis. He is able to rupture and blast doors off their hinges, including bank-vault doors. He can pick up hundreds of objects and move them individually in a certain direction, striking their targets precisely. He can also lift people up off the ground with the wave of a hand and either choke them to death, disintegrate them, hurl them incredibly forcefully in a certain direction, paralyse them or successively break their bones. His telekinetic powers are so precise that he can freeze a glass of wine from falling, and the wine itself to stop. * Teleportation: Mephistophilis can transport himself immediately from one location to another, providing he has an image of what that place is beforehand. * Sedation: He can render human beings, in numbers, to fall asleep immediately with a snap of his fingers. * Electrokinesis: He can control static and celestial electricity - he can cause violent lightning storms, control electronic equipment telekinetically, and shoot streams of electricity from his fingertips. * Pyrokinesis: Mephistophilis can conjure streams and balls of fire from his hands, increase flames in fireplaces, intensify the heat of an individual flame to supernova levels and explode cigarette lighters with a snap of his fingers. * Invisibility: Like his brothers, Mephistophilis can only be seen when he wants to be seen. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Deities